Charmed Season 9
by White Stallion Gal
Summary: It's a month since the girls battle with Bille and Christy.
1. Background Details

Background Details

The sisters have been demon free for one month and they have been avoiding Billie along with the rest of the magical community. After being demon free for a month Paige is given a new charge, Lindsey. Lindsey has charmed like powers and she is more powerful than the sisters combined. Lindsey doesn't want these powers and wants to be human like everyone else in the world. She doesn't want these powers and would rather God have her magical powers. Paige tries to help Lindsey accept her gift and has to protect her every single day from demons and witches who want her dead.

What Happened Since Season 8

Series Finale

~ It is a month later since the Big Battle and for the past month the sisters have been demon free.

~ Phoebe is now engaged to Coop and busy planning her wedding.

~ Piper's husband Leo is acting as the head owner and manager at P3 while Piper is preparing to open her new restaurant.

~ Paige is a full-time white lighter serving her charges and vanquishing evil. When she has free time, she spends most of the time with her husband, Henry and some of the time with her sisters.

~ A divorced Daryl just recently returned to town and reclaims his job title as a lieutenant at the police station.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

October 4 1974

INT 1. Halliwell Living Room

Patty is laying on the couch in the living room sleeping. Peggy walks into the room and puts water on the table, when a pregnant Patty begins to wake up.

Patty: Mom, is that you.

Peggy: Who else were you expecting?

Patty: Victor.

Penny: He's not here and I wish he would stay gone.

Patty: Mother.

Patty moves around on the couch and sits up. Her eyes turn white.

Penny: (screams) Patty! Patty.

Patty: (hoarse voice) Upon the ancient power I see a powerful child shall be conceived in the future. Under the stars and a moon when the clock struck midnight in a valley of forbidden love shall create a virgin child. A virgin child destined to have the entire charmed one's power and more powerful than the charmed ones will ever be.

The white eyes leaves and Patty falls against the sofa.

INT. 2 Satan's Lair

Satan is sitting on his chair and the seer is standing in front of him. The seer's eyes go white.

Satan: What do you see, seer?

Seer: Upon the ancient power, I see the beginning of the end for evil to be born in a virgin child. A virgin child to be born will the entire charmed one's power and destined to be your lover. She shall give up her virginity when the hour struck midnight under the harvest moon in your bed and bear you a child to become the anti-christ. He shall rise higher than you in power and vanquish you to complete your ultimate task.

INT. 3 Heavens

The elders are in the council the room, discussing magical affairs. An older woman elder eyes go white.

Older Woman Elder: (shouts) Our end is almost near. A child in the future will be conceived here under the heavenly moon of love destined to become the next elder. She will raise and overthrow us all to become the head elder with a new way and truth we fear.

Elder 1: This child cannot be born.

Elder 2: It cannot happen.

Gideon: It will happen and we shall accept it.

Elder 1: No.

Gideon: (silently) I have high hopes for this child.

October 5 1974

EXT.4 Park

A sixteen year old Pure and Andy are laying under the stars and the moon making love on top of a blanket.

Pure: I love you.

Andy: I love you too.

October 30 1985

INT.5 Halliwell Manor Living Room

Andy and Pure are sitting on the couch next to each other holding hands.

Pure: Andy, I have something to tell you.

Andy: What is it?

Penny walks down the stairs.

Pure: I'm pregnant.

Penny: (screams)What?

Andy and Pure jump. Penny runs into the room and sits on the coffee table.

Penny: What are were you two thinking? You're only sixteen years old and too young to have sex.

Pure: We love each other.

Andy: I love her too, and I'm willing to help out in any way I can.

Penny: Not. This relationship is over.

Penny grabs Andy and drags him to the door. Penny opens the door and throws Andy out. Pure runs after them.

Pure: You have no right to do that.

Penny: I have every right to. Go up to your room young lady, you're grounded for the next nine months.

Pure: That is completely unfair.

Pure walks away from Penny and runs up the stairs.

June 10 1986

INT. 6 Halliwell Manor Pure's room

Penny is sitting by Pure's side on bed. Pure is screaming and the doctor is kneeling on the bed facing her butt. His hands are near Pure's butt.

Doctor: Keep pushing I'm beginning to see a head.

The doctor sees the head and puts the baby out of Pure's uterus. The doctor cuts off the umbilical chord and holds the crying baby in his arms.

Doctor: Congratulations you just gave birth to a little girl.

Pure: Can I hold her?

Doctor: Of course.

The doctor grabs a blanket next to him and wraps the baby in a blanket. He stands up and walks to Pure and hands the baby to her. Pure takes the baby in her arms and holds her.

Pure: Welcome into the world Portia Lindsey Halliwell.

Doctor: That's a beautiful name. Let's get you and the baby to hospital for a check up.

INT. 7 Hospital - Baby Room

The room is dark and a bounty hunter shimmers into the room, next to Portia's crib, with a dead baby. He places the dead baby in the crib next to Portia, picks her up, and holds her in his arms. The bounty hunter shimmers out of the room.

INT. 8 Living Room in a House

The bounty hunter lays the sleeping baby down on a sofa.

Bounty Hunter (laughs)

The bounty hunter walks out of the room into the hallway. While the bounty hunter is out of the room, someone knocks on the door and he opens the door. A guy named George enters the room and sees the baby sleeping on the couch. George walks up to the baby and picks her up; holding her in his arms.

George walks out of the room with the sleeping baby and closes the door. After a few minutes the bounty hunter walks back into the room with a knife and sees the couch is empty, and screams.

End of Prologue


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where's the Girl?

Ext. 1: Underground

The bounty hunter from the prologue is now is older man and surrounded by five Triad members: Damien, Abaddon, Crabbe, Goyle, and Christie.

Damien: Where's the girl?

Bounty Hunter: I don't know.

Cribbed: Lair.

Bounty Hunter: I swear I don't know. I've been looking for her for twenty two years.

Goyle: I don't care; she was suppose die twenty two years ago.

Abaddon (chokes the Bounty Hunter): Satan's asking answers and he wants results. And what does he get nothing. Nothing.

The Abaddon's hand that is choking the Bounty Hunter turns on fire. The bounty hunter turns on fire and shivers down into ashes.

Christie: You need to control your temper. Now we'll never find the girl.

Triad 1: We need to put every single bounty hunter on the hunt immediately. I will not rest until she is dead.

Ext. 2 Wisconsin

Lindsey is surrounded by family and friends, including George, Marie, Catherine, Jacob, and Father Elijah at a table while they sing happy birthday to her. Lindsey blows out her candles.


End file.
